


The clear trueeth

by afkqueen, rosenmarille (LordPeanut)



Category: Boruto, Cars (Movies), Death Note (Anime & Manga), Shrek (Movies), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The Muppets - All Media Types, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Collaboration, Crack, Crack Crossover, M/M, What am I doing, crack ship, help me, im lost, it's rated adult content but is really not, jk rowling were comig for you, your terror over twittor is ovor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afkqueen/pseuds/afkqueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPeanut/pseuds/rosenmarille
Summary: square up





	1. Chapter 1

Smorch

That is the sound of the kermiit anf the takaakkakkkakakananananan

Yiss. the ship of all creation. You can hear its sensationg what wamm i doign reiwhtb my tlife

Ahem

 

“K-kermit no” said takkakakka “im not gay i dont wann kiss u”

“:b: ur blinf,” kermit whispered, “ya u r”  
“Im also a puppet so”

“Kermot shut ip” said takkaknkan as he slapped him.

“Wtf u binch” said kermmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

The next day , he #woke. The slap had Out Knocked him, or as fancy people say K.O.d

Knerm knew somethiyg was UP

Dhakjd hokok but listen, i actually have a really stupid kermit story, hold on

ONE TIME I FORGOT KERMITS NAME  
Can this be fergos adventure, in which fergo is kermits son  
Fergo is boruto  
Fergo is kermit and takakka son

tHe truthher is so Clear now  
Thats why this is called the trueeth wait lemme fix titl

AlrigHt so kermit woketh, but takkakna was ……………………………  
………………………  
:........:-__:-._ ONE

whAT”, e cried . how could this bebee!

Uhhh yeah and then um. Momomom soundes líké DANNY DEVIO:

“Fweuysugdicuxoziuoi but in caps because im too lazy to put caps lock on this is all dialogue “

Wait boruto is here i forgot dontdeleteitweneedtokeepthisan acciDent what we put here is here, what stays in the creal truuthee starys in clear ttruthe what has been created in the clelar truweeth *stay*s in the claae trueeth were not making nwe paragraphs so nobody can tell whos talking hohohoh good idea its 3:35am iam tried  
Art 1st oh ym god

 

 

WHEre si the plot here

 

T

 

aknaha yes.random t like in spongebob  
Kermits arch enemy???? The Bob oh ym god

I have idea lemme try to put it ou

Sporngeborb looked at the darkening sky, his eyes glistening in the sunset. Fury. He will destroy the town of whatisitcalled City, once and for all, and Kermit will be eliminated/  
He had killed the borb clan, and that was infergivable

Borb clan cuase we cant get sued gotta keep in mind those right s  
And also the lefts  
Dont forget the leffts the lefts are nice  
Also let’s call kermit kremo h shitt itt so we dotn geet sued from now onyea

 

V ITTOOKMEAWHILETODECIPHERTHAT  
_The tensionw as palpable in thea ri. Suddenly, takemo sonicÄed behind him and stabbed is autentic not fake not bought from comic con katana into kermot s back._  
fuckthisisintense

**Or so he thought**

A fwe days later fergo was born and immediately grew all the way up like real ife frogmans tend t odo  
His hair? Luscious,. His face? Gorgeous . his morals?  
Ice colyd.  
For he’s dad had mzrderdeadded hiso ther dadd

GASP THE TWIST

Fergo had gotten hold of a killing journal because we cant say death note. Riuke said hi and fucking died . the BOOk was called un..life.. Diary  
We can alternate bewteen killing journa and unlife Diary perfect. It was the ideal was to extract erevange on his faterhs double deaths (cause in the mid 90’s spinoff momornaka also died by death from kermyots resurrected self, the liimite d edition dvd set is on amazorn)

With shi final dying vbreath , fergo used a spice girlds scented(because scented pen are better everyone knows this.) glitter pen to write these final words . お前輪も死んでいるomae wa mou shindeiru he sayid and wrote and uut his own name and bborbs,s o the story could finally have a end conclusion (lüük ät mý kéybörDßßß lol)

**or so we thout t!!!!!**

**See neckst time cause theres a sequel**


	2. Chapter 2

**j**

_**the j of truth.... it is j.** _


	3. a 3

**_3_ **

 

Hello we are back

Back again binches+

 

Here to tell you about,,,,,, , ,, ,,  th e godo news  

CHAPTER NEW IN A FINALLY HELL YES  THIS IS THE N e  W story 

THW NWE

 

Hey this could be our swansong to mp100 bc ONE is killing us all as we speak what r we gonna d  o 

die

died

 

It keep triyngto caps us smh 

Lmao no caps hERE FUCK U GOGLE DOCS      tiIME FOR THE revolutioné 

**Mob psycho 666 , epsidoes 26: bob finds a car**

Frikc 

vroom broom

Bob is not at the legal age of the drive yet but he is drive wee woooo police have arrived  reaydy to J ail

But bob is not a jail person so he vrrorororoororom aaway  **O H** dang!! 

who gave him the cary ou might adk.,.,.. It was reigen mcqueen kacho w

Lghtning mcqueen screech at bobbut bob drive on,,,, see  u space coeboy

Bang

That was the bang of bob hitin his head on the wheel cause he bumped into a 

nNoOOooO pole

  
  
  


Rip mobbob

But bobs ok

 

Everyone rejoice 

**Episode 68**

 

**Jjdfjkh Okyay 5 year time skpi**

  
  
  
  


**Mob is at the end of the road….. This is it he says…. Bitsu nods,,,,,,, he knws´the stakes,.,..**

**On** _ e last cvroom bii-san??  _

_ Ye boi _

  
  


_ okay im too lazy to spellthis out but oh shit AN explosion behdin them  _

_ boom :OOO  _

 

_ This was it,, the apoalyse **BREATH INÜ** _

**But tehy idint wake up**

 

**Mob never wore his safety goggles. Now he doesnt need them. Ohman this got sad fast……………………..mp420 over**

**No its a poster on my science classroom**

**It says carol never wore her saftey goggles and it goes betweeen now she doesnt need them and she said yolo instead**

**#saynotoYOLO   okkdjhfd yo…..NO UR A GENIUS hHheylll yea thats my middle name didnt we wanna write an episode oh yeah**

 

Wht do we write about

 

MOB PSYHCO !== EPSIDE 70: reigene s………. brother SHOCK

His name is beigen 

Kdkkdkjh hes a complety inverse of reig, negative colours..,. jus walking aound town in gross blue

Hes also a successful, trusty business [erson     _ But He HAth No Son _

Hey isnt that like thee guy from squidpnts. Anti tentacles what

He hath no son,,,, TILL NOW

Bob and beigenn meet

  
  
  


and etam up

 

 this gguy jdjfhkdf thats beigen we have to edit the link out toh i think jdk idk if we can leave that in ao3might kill us irl

Idk i tink youre not supposed to like…… link stuff??? Its in the rules maybe. Like. just write your stuff and not links except if its in the AN yes good . oorrr we put it in the athors note :eyesemojiii_:   oki im gonna deletet this whole paragrahph jdjf h

Oh m ygod

What hwy

Oh thas weird lmao whatever let’s just let them imagine which pic that was :eyes:

NO

NO

REMEMBER

WHAT WE ASAID

WHAT IS IN THE CLEAR TRUETH STAYS UN TE CLWEAR TTHUETH

Jjdjdkjh OKOKO ANYWAY DEAR READERS I DIDNT READ THE Ao§ NOTES IT MIGht bE WRONG WHAT IM SAYING 

Beigen was a good man. He really was. But now he’s trying to compete with Reigen excxept theyre in different businesses entirely.

Lets just not say what beigen does for a living  yes good you gotta get the bluray to know, keep them interested 

Yes

 

Ok this shoudl end this chapter

Cliffahang  

eycellnt good beigenreigen battle to the double deeth next time mayvbe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [he](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/spongebob/images/9/91/SquilliamFace.JPG/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/267?cb=20130420203132)


End file.
